prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Breakout Kings Season 1
Breakout Kings Season 1 is the first season of Breakout Kings. Production At the start of shooting from season 1, they begin shooting at Pinewoodwww.playbackonline.com. Tori Larson revealed how her day with the production of Breakout Kings wasProduction Blog at www.aetv.com. Appearances Characters *Sean Daniels *Ray Zancanelli *Charlie DuChamp *Erica Reed *Philomena Rotchcliffer *Julianne Simms *Fritz Gunderson *Lloyd Lowery *August Tillman *Terry Miller (female) *Andre Brennan *Virgil Downing *Ronald Barnes *Chester Rhodes *Xavier Price *Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell *Joe Ramsey *Lilah Tompkins *Christian Beaumont *Marlon O'Connell *Oliver Day *Kellen Stackhouse *Terry Miller (male) *Tran Jun *Sandy Clemente *Carlos Zepeda *Carmen Vega *Susan Hollander }} Locations *Border Patrol Holding Facility *Fishkill Correctional Facility *Clayton Penitentiary *Souza-Baranowski Correctional Center *Bixell Correctional Facility *Federal Corrections Institution *Wallkill Correctional Facility *Cayuga Correctional Facility *Orleans Correctional Facility *Sunnybrook Psychiatric Detention Center *Sing Sing Correctional Facility *Maybelle Minimum Security Prison *Attica Correctional Facility *Rahway State Prison *Muncy Correctional Institution *Coxsackie Correctional Facility *McCollum-Walker Correctional Facility *Fox River State Penitentiary *Sona Federal Penitentiary }} Gallery of production places Pinewood-studios-toronto.jpg|Pinewood Studios Cell-block.jpg|Cell block Episodes Episodes |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Episode | Number | Criminal | Storyline |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | 1It's the first episode of season 1. | | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | 2It's the second episode of season 1. | | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | 3It's the third episode of season 1. | | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | 4It's the fourth episode of season 1. | | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | 5It's the fifth episode of season 1. | | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | 6It's the sixth episode of season 1. | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | 7It's the seventh episode of season 1. | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | 8It's the eighth episode of season 1. | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | 9It's the ninth episode of season 1. | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | 10It's the tenth episode of season 1. | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | 11It's the eleventh episode of season 1. | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | 12It's the twelfth episode of season 1. | | |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#ccdddd;" | | 13It's the thirtheenth episode of season 1.| | | |} Trivia *Erica Reed has only missed the Pilot episode and thus hasn't appeared in all the episodes, which is actually the reverse of Philomena Rotchcliffer, who appeared in 1 episode (and as second in a flashback). *Ray Zancanelli, Lloyd Lowery, Charlie DuChamp, Sean Daniels and Julianne Simms are the only characters who appeared in every episode of season 1. *Julianne and Vanessa are the only female characters who appeared in the season premiere and final. *This marks the last appearance of Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell and Fox River. Notes and references Category:Seasons